Roswell My Way
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R!


Hey yall! This is one of my many attempts at writing a long story. I'm not the best writer, but hopefully it's enjoyable. I'm usually a BIG fan of Michael and Maria, but, I thought of something new. What if Maria had a sister who went to live with her dad? Well this is a story about Abigail Deluca coming to Roswell and meeting the Pod Squad. The couples will be: Michael & Abigail, Liz & Max, and Alex & Maria. So If you like CC, you may not want to read this. It will be in the form of seasons. I really don't like to rush relationships, so romance will be later on. However, there will be some good moments between the characters. Love Yall All!

Disclaimer: No sorry, don't own Roswell!

Episode one summary: Maria Deluca gets in a bad accident, and her sister Abigail comes to stay in Roswell. Will the three aliens be able to handle a new person coming to town? Read on and find out in the first episode of my Roswell!

Lybrayas: A Lybraya is a giant bug that burns what ever it touches. It seeks out certain types of blood types, and sometimes can take human form.

**Cold Welcome: Part One**

Abigail stood outside the hospital door, waiting. It had been five long years since she had seen Maria. The butterflies kept doing flips in Abigail's stomach, and she couldn't make them stop. Abigail kept telling herself it was the right thing to do, coming home. Holding the flowers closer to her chest, she took a deep breath. It was now or never. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorknob. Maybe coming home wasn't such a good idea. Pulling her hand back, Abigail turned to leave, when she heard voices coming from inside the room. Abigail knew curiosity killed the cat, but she couldn't help herself. She put her ear to the door to listen. This could be interesting.

Liz, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Alex stood around Maria's bed, quietly talking.

"We knew better to bring them into this Max. We shouldn't have allowed any of them to come with us. Look what it did to Maria." Michael pointed at Maria lying quietly in the bed. Silence once again filled the air, and Michael couldn't stand it. How stupid could they be? Why did they ever let the humans tag along this time? "Because they care" said the voice in the back of Michaels head. Quickly, he pushed the voice back. They can care all they want, but he wasn't about to be attached to anyone. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Max, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Michael's right. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt this time." Michael grinned inside. Isabel rarely agreed with him, but he was glad when she did. Michael watched as Max looked to Liz. A sneer rose in his throat, but he pushed it back down. Liz Parker was the reason all of this was happening. Why the hell did Max have to heal her, and bring her into this mess? Then Liz had to go off and tell Maria, and she totally freaked out. They had finally got the humans to warm to them, and then the fuckin' Lybrayas had to mess everything up. Damn bugs.

"Your right Michael, Isabel, they shouldn't have come along. But, if the Lybrayas get a hold of the live source, no one will be safe. We have to do something about them." Everyone nodded, and stood looking at the ground. Finally, Alex spoke up. He had been quiet through the whole conversation, and Michael knew why. Alex had almost lost it when Maria got hurt. Alex may think he can hide his feelings, but Michael saw them.

"We should call it a night. I'll stay here with Maria, and you all can go home and get some rest." Michael felt the fear rise in his stomach. Home meant going back to Hank. Shit! Maybe he could crash at Max's house or something. Anything would be better then home. Still lost in his thoughts, Michael went to the door. As he opened it, a scream ripped him away from his fears. The next thing Michael knew, he was lying flat on the floor. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw crystal blue ones staring right back into his.

Why didn't Abigail just leave when she had the chance? Oh, why did she have to let her curiosity get the better of her again? However, the last thing she expected was to be lying on top of a guy with a room full of people staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Umm…Sorry." Pulling herself off the guy, she took a couple of steps backwards, and looked around the room at everyone. The guy pulled himself off the floor, and gave Abigail one of the dirties looks she had ever received. A blush crept up her cheeks as she tried to calm her breathing when someone started talking to her.

"Oh my God! Abigail, is that you?" Abigail looked to the girl with brown hair who was talking to her. Why did she look so familiar? Wait a minute, brown hair and a girlish voice. Liz Parker.

"Yeah Liz it's me." Abigail felt herself engulfed in a big hug from her sister's best friend.

"Oh Abigail it has been too long. Five years right? It's so good to see you again." Liz whispered to Abigail. They stood there hugging for what seemed like forever, when a grunt got their attention. Looking over Liz's shoulder, she saw it was the guy she had landed so gracefully on top. He didn't look to happy either. Liz turned around to smile at the others.

"Everyone I would like you to met Abigail, Maria's younger sister." Abigail saw the shock in everyone's face. Yeah, she knew this was going to be interesting.

Michael stood with the others inside the waiting room. Michael could have been madder if the girl didn't smell like apples. Michael watched as the others talked to her, as she smiled at what they said. As Michael stood in a corner watching, he took the time to get a good look at her. The little catastrophe was actually not that bad looking. She had long red hair, crystal blue eyes, and full lips. Her body did her some credit to her. Everyone else had been introduced to the little catastrophe but him. Michael was still trying to figure out why she had been outside the door. Was she listening on into their conversation? If she was, how much did she hear? Oh, don't worry he was going to find out. Apples filled his senses as Liz leads the catostrophy over to him. Here came his chance.

"Abigail this loner over here is Michael." He watched as she smiled and held out her hand to him. He didn't take it, just gave her a cold stare, and nodded his head towards her. Getting the picture, she pulled her hand back, and Michael grinned inside. Then she did something he didn't expect, she gave him the same cold glare he was giving to her. They stood there glaring at each other until Michael finally spoke up.

"Well aren't you going to apologize, or you just going to stand there drooling?" Michael saw the anger spark in her eyes, and knew he had hit a button. Liz stepped back a couple of steps, and Michael smiled an even bigger smile inside.

"You know, I wouldn't have fallen on you if you hadn't pulled me down. Can't keep your hands to yourself can you? I would stay away from this one Liz." Her voice was forced, and sticky sweet, and Michael felt his own anger rising. Trying to think up with a comeback, the little brat walked away before he could say anything. She was defiantly a Deluca.

"Maria, I know this talk is overdue, but, better late then never? I need you too wake up sis. I miss talking to you. I miss my sister." Abigail squeezed her coffee cup tightly as Maria's breathing hitched. Could she hear her? Glancing up to the clock, Abigail saw that it was half past two. Shit, another endless night of sleep. Looking out of the window, she saw the rain softly pouring. It was funny, but when Abigail was a child, the rain seemed to be the only thing able to calm her fears. Glancing to her sisters sleeping face, Abigail felt her fears rise in her stomach. Abigail kept telling herself to be strong, that everything would be okay. However, in the deepest part of her heart, she couldn't help but fear that nothing would be okay. Slowly, her mind drifted to the conversation she had heard earlier. What the hell was a Lybraya, and did it have something to do with her sisters accident? Another thing that kept bothering Abigail, was the people she had met earlier. Who were they? Maria never mentioned anything about new friends. A bolt of lighting outside caught Abigail's attention, and she couldn't take it any more. Standing, she looked back to her sister.

"I'm just going to the bathroom; I'll be right back sis." Abigail hoped with all her heart that Maria could hear her.

A single candle eliminated the room. A group of people wearing red robes were gathered around it talking in whispers.

"Lycis, you must go and bring it to us. We can't survive without it. We are placing the trust of our people in your hands. If you come back again empty handed, you know what will happen." One of the men in black robes stepped closer to the candle.

"Yes my lords, I will please you." Leaning forward, Lycis blew the candle out, and the room was once again dark.

Michael watched her walk out of the room. He knew he should have gone home with Max, but he had to find out about the girl. He saw her pause outside of Maria's hospital door, and whip a tear away from her eyes. Something turned inside of Michael as he watched her cry. Pushing the feelings away, he quietly followed her. She seemed to be lost, or just going in circles. Finally, she went inside the bathroom, and Michael stopped and waited. That's when something outside of the wall got his attention. It was a big black streak. Walking up to the wall, he placed his hand on the black mark. A burning sensation caught him off guard, and he quickly pulled back. Damn, this could only mean one thing. Lybrayas.

"Keep it together Deluca, it's only a busted light." Abigail stood in the middle of the bathroom, trying to calm her breathing. It was just her luck that the light in the bathroom would blow. Taking a couple of steps forward, Abigail felt a slight warmth against her back. Frozen where she stood, she felt a hand creep up her back, and stop at her neck. The hand slowly turned her around, and Abigail held her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh my god this is not happening. Please tell me this is not happening." Abigail whispered softly to herself. The hand moved up to cup the side of her face, and the other rested on her stomach. The owner of the hand finally spoke, his voice a slow drawl.

"Don't worry my dear, they will come to help you. They can't resist, their human emotions want allow them. It will all be over soon." A glow erupted in the back of Abigail eyelids as she felt something going through her stomach. There was no pain, but a deep irritation in the pit of her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw a glow erupting from her stomach. She looked to the person who was causing it, but only saw black eyes staring back at her. Snapping her eyes shut, Abigail gave herself up to the irritation, that quickly turned to intense pain. A scream erupted in her throat, and she blocked everything else out of her mind. As soon as the pain started, it ended with someone pulling her back. Slowly, opening her eyes, Abigail saw nothing but darkness.

What in the hell did it do to her? Michael slowly picked Abigail up, careful not to touch the glowing red mark on her stomach. Michael stood holding her like that trying to figure out what to do. He had to go to Max. Pulling her softly to him, Michael quickened his steps so he would get out of the hospital without being seen.

Max walked down the stairs trying not to wake his parents. Who would be at his house at this time of the night? Opening the door yawning, he was surprised to see Michael soaking wet holding the girl from the hospital in his arm. By the look on Michael's face, Max knew something was wrong.

"Michael what's wrong?" Michael slowly pulled up Abigail's shirt, to reveal a glowing red mark in the shape of a dragon. Stepping aside, he let Michael enter and set Abigail on the couch.

"Max something is up. I stayed at the hospital to learn as much as I could about Maria's sister. I know it was wrong, but we can't be too careful. Well while we were there, she was attached by a Lybraya, and I'm not talking about your everyday bug. This Lybraya was in the form of a human, or some other creature. When I walked in the bathroom, he had his fucking hand through her stomach, and there was this glowing red light coming out of it." Max stood there trying to process what his brother was telling him. Looking back to Abigail on the couch, Max got the feeling that something was deadly wrong with her.

The Crashdown was silent as everyone stood waiting for the other to speak. Then all knew something bad was happening. Liz looked up the stairs, hoping Abigail was all right. Looking around to the faces in the room, she saw fear, and confusion, but no one spoke. After what seemed like ages of silence, Max finally spoke up.

"Something happened to Abigail tonight, and we thing it might have been done to get our attention." Max said. Silence once again filled the room and Liz couldn't take it anymore.

"Who wanted to get your attention, and what did they do to Abigail?" Max eyes shifted to Liz, and she felt her feelings stir in the pit of her stomach.

"We believe it was a new type of Lybraya. They usually come in the form of bugs, sucking certain types of blood and chemicals. However, this time it was different. The Lybraya came in the form of a man, and gave his warning through Abigail. He left a tattoo on her stomach in the shape of a dragon. When she wakes up she will want to know what happened, and we may have to tell her." Liz nodded and turned walking up the stairs.

"I'm going to check on Abigail and see if she's okay." Liz left the other people in the room alone, letting them think of what could happen.

"She was so scared my lords. She had a certain fear in her eyes that made her some how irresistible. I felt everything we I made the connection; all her pain and hope. It was like finding a lost puppy. They will try to help her, but soon she will be lost to them forever." Lycis bowed his head to the men in the room when he finished speaking.

"Lycis, how do you know she will come to our side? Have you seen it in the stars?" Lycis grinned and walked to the candle. Slowly he led his fingers through it, and watched his skin shrivel.

"Lets just say, where I come from, she comes to our side. Not even the greatest love can stop her; she belongs with us." Lycis laughed a slow laugh from his gut. Oh yes she would come to him.

Liz watched Abigail toss and turn, shudder and scream an almost silent scream. She covered her forehead with a wet rage, hoping it would calm her. The rain was slacking up, but it was still going hard. Looking back to Abigail, she couldn't help but see the little eleven-year-old girl with braces. The little girl who had always followed Maria's shadow, and wanted to be just like her. Oh no, Maria. Liz put her face in her hands and let the tears fall. Everything was falling apart around them. First Maria and now Abigail. What was wrong with Roswell? Why did everyone who came here always get hurt? Crying softly, Liz felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up through teary eyes, she saw Isabel standing beside her. Quietly she pulled up a chair to sit beside Liz.

"So, how is she doing Liz?" Liz couldn't help but smile. Isabel always tried to make people feel better, even though she tried not to show it. Isabel always tried to be the ice princess with no heart.

"I don't know Izzy, she keeps crying, and I don't know what to do." Liz said.

"Well, being here with her I bet is helping her even if she can't….." Liz saw the look on Isabel's face and looked to Abigail. The tattoo on her stomach was glowing a bright red, and she was screaming. Liz and Isabel tried to calm her down, and wake her up from her nightmare.

(Abigail's Dream)

The smell of death was strong in the air. Abigail stood in the middle of a large battlefield, watching people fall. Screams echoed around her, and she didn't know if they were her own or someone else's. Looking around, everything went silent as the remaining soldiers bowed. Falling the line of soldiers, she saw a woman holding a spear in the air chanting.

"Long live Antar! Long live Antar! Long live Antar!" Everyone echoed the woman, and voices started screaming in Abigail's head telling her to get out. Looking for somewhere to run, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Looking down, she saw the tip of a spear pointing out of her stomach. Blood dripped from it, as Abigail fell to the ground. Opening her eyes silently, she saw the person who had stabbed her. Her blood seemed to stop.

"Long live Antar!" The woman said before she brought her sword down. The last thing Abigail saw was herself with a sword.

(End Abigail's Dream)

Michael and Max had made their way into the room above the Crashdown just in time to see Abigail throw Liz and Isabel off her. She stood on the bed, head bowed feeling her stomach. Michael watched as her hands roamed to the glowing tattoo, and she pressed her palms to it. Suddenly, her head snapped up, and black eyes stared back at everyone. Isabel and Liz had pulled themselves off the floor and were standing near Michael and Max. Abigail, or who ever she was, jumped off the bed on all fours. Michael watched as she straitened herself up, and her eyes met his. Her eyes roamed over the people in the room, and came to rest on the door. Michael saw this, and slowly blocked it by moving his body in front of it. Noticing this, Abigail raised her hand.

"Long live Antar….." Michael, Max, and Isabel looked at each other with the mention of their planet. Suddenly, a blast of red light blasted out of Abigail's palm and knocked everyone to the ground. Slowly, she walked passed them laying on the floor, down the stairs.

Next time on part 2:

**The Group Question Who the Person Abigail Became Is:**

"What happened to her Max? Why did she go all -Alien on us, and why does she have powers?" Michael asked.

"I don't know Michael, but we have to find out. What ever she is, it's powerful."

**Amy Comes to See Maria, and finds out that Abigail was there, but had gone: **

"A Ms. Abigail Deluca came by yesterday to see Maria, but we haven't seen her since Mrs." Amy stood looking after the nurse. Abigail had been there.

**Abigail tries to find out who she's becoming: **

"Get out of my head please!" Screamed Abigail. There was another voice inside her head, and it wouldn't go away. "You can't get rid of me, because you are me." Abigail slammed her fist into the wall, and a crack went up the side.

"What am I becoming?"

**Michael goes to find the truth about Abigail: **

"Who are you?" Michael asked the man standing in front of him.

"We've met before Michael in another time, in another place." The man snapped his fingers, and a small flame erupted from the tips.

"What are you doing to Abigail?" This seemed to catch the man's full attention and he turned with a mocking smile.

"You can already feel it can't you Michael? You can feel what this girl is doing to you. Don't you ever wonder what your past held? Who your past held?"

There yall go chapter one; part one. It took me forever to write, and I hope yall like it. Please read & review.


End file.
